Known processes and devices for producing at least one three-dimensional object by solidifying a solidifiable material are sometimes referred to as rapid prototyping and manufacturing techniques, and sometimes they are more specifically referred to as stereolithography, laser sintering, fused deposition modelling, selective light modulation and the like, without being limited thereto. In the following, processes, devices and systems of this art are commonly referred to as “freeform fabrication”.
Sometimes and especially in situations affording three-dimensional objects of higher strength formed by freeform fabrication, the material to be solidified comprises a filler and a binder, and the resulting composite product being solidified may be further treated or not.
For example, WO 03/059184A2 describes a production of dental restorations and other custom objects by freeform fabrication methods and systems, involving a required deposition of a layer comprising photocurable material and ceramic material and selectively exposing the layer to radiation in a desired pattern.
However, previous freeform fabrication systems described in WO 03/059184A2 and in other documents dealing with composite materials to be solidified have found to be unsatisfactory. In particular the presence of a particulate of fibrous filler in admixture with a binder in the material to be solidified has been identified by the present inventors to encounter difficulties, if three-dimensional objects produced by freeform fabrication techniques shall be produced with a desirable accuracy and mechanical strength in a reliable manner.